Doki Doki Literature Club Stories (Vore)
by Zikik
Summary: These stories contain vore. If it disturbs you, just don't read any of this. If you don't know what it is, it involves living organisms literately getting eaten by other organisms in some way, shape, or form. As for why it exists, because there are people that like this weird stuff. Anyways, take a look at your own risk. May or may not contain spoilers.
1. Dinner For A Friend

"Come on, I'm huuuuuuuuuuuuungry ." said Sayori .

"But that doesn't mean I can just lend you money whenever." you said in response.

"You're so mean, _." she said, pouting.

You were in the literature club room with your childhood friend, Sayori who was in the same grade as you were. She had coral pink hair that was cut short and slightly curled at the ends and a large red bow on the left side of her head. The two of you are wearing your school's uniform, however since Sayori's a girl hers is obviously different. Like the rest members in your club, who were also female, Sayori wears a warm grey blazer with a brown sweater vest underneath it over a white collared shirt topped off with a red ribbon. Unlike the other girls, Sayori kept her blazer unbuttoned. She also wore a dark blue skirt like the rest of the girls and white knee socks.

She had a bit of a habit of rushing herself when getting ready in the morning, resulting in her hair being a bit messy and her bow being displaced. You even often recall finding toothpaste on her often crooked collar. The big difference between the two of your uniforms, aside from Sayori's usually messy state was that unlike her you actually wore pants. Here you two are now at the end of the day getting ready to go home.

"Any ideas for tomorrow's poem?" you asked.

"But I want food right now!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not lending you money." you said.

" Hmmph ." she crosses her arms as the two of you walk out the door.

"Knowing you you're probably going to wait until tomorrow morning to write it, aren't you?"

"And what if I am?"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Get me food."

You sigh.

"You're not going to stop bugging me, are you?" you asked.

"Nope!" she said with a cheerful smile.

"Alright," you said, "I've got an idea. How about I let you eat me."

"That sounds nice- wait, what!?" she exclaimed.

"What? Is it something I said?" you responded.

You look at Sayori's face. You can tell she's shocked and confused.

"You… want me to eat you?" she asked.

"Um, if you'll have me?" you said.

Sayori bit her lip, thinking about for a second.

"If you don't want to then we can forget this whole thing and move on." you suggested.

"N-no, it's fine!" said Sayori , "Let's do it!"

You walk all way to her house with her. It's not too hard considering the fact

that two of you have been and still are neighbors. The girl leads you inside and

takes you to her room.

"I guess you're my dinner tonight, huh?" she said.

"Yeah…" was all you could say.

"Let's get ourselves more comfortable." Sayori suggested, removing her

blazer.

The next thing removed is her brown sweater vest and then the white shirt

she was wearing underneath. You could now see her pink bra, but your eyes went

to her bare stomach and you just imaged how your body was going to fill it up.

You didn't want to admit it, but the idea made you hard. Her skirt slid to the floor

next and you saw her black panties. She then looked at you, licking her lips.

"It's your turn." she said.

You blush in response to your best friend who's only in her underwear.

Before you can do anything, you shirt is slowly unbuttoned and removed. The next

thing you know, you're completely shirtless. Your pants are next to go. The two of

you were in your underwear.

"Now I'm sure you'll taste better." said Sayori , before her mouth opened

over your head.

Within seconds, Sayori swallows up your head and your on your way down

her throat. You feel her hands on your sides causing you to squirm a bit since they

feel a bit cold. Sayori just slurps more of you in after that. Your face had slid a

great deal down her esophagus and was getting close to reaching her stomach. By

this point your chest had made its way into her mouth and then she went down to

your stomach. Soon your underwear was entering her mouth and she wasn't too

fond of the test so she tried to swallow quickly.

It was a bit awkward since you were a bit wet from your arousal and your

penis was hard. By the time she had made it to your legs, the girl was enjoying

your taste again. Your upper body was falling into her stomach upside down and

you wiggled your way in. As more of you slid into her body you try to move

yourself so you'll be in an upright position when she's done swallowing. With a

few more swallows, Sayori's completely swallowed you whole! She sits down on

her bed and lets out a loud belch.

"Thanks for dinner, _." said Sayori .

"Anything for you." you said.

"But you didn't give me any money!" she responded.

"I gave you something to eat, didn't I!?" you exclaimed.

"That's right." she said.

"So… any ideas for your poem?"

"What poem?"

"I knew you'd forget."

"...Oh! Right! I'll do that tomorrow."

"I figured as much."

Sayori just giggles in response to your comment, putting both of her hands

on her belly and rubbing it. Inside the stomach, you somehow feel comfortable.

You feel like you're sitting in a warm, slimy bed as the walls squeeze around your

body. The combination of the stomach's movements and the gurgles you hear

makes you want to fall asleep. You talk a bit with Sayori , who then notices her

belly is a little smaller.

"_, are you okay in there?" she asked.

"I'm just getting digested." you said, "I am your dinner after all."

"You want me to digest you?" responded Sayori .

"I offered to be your food." you said, "And you know what happens to be

food, right?"

"B-but what'll happen to you?" she asked.

"Trust me," you said, "this won't be the last you see of me."

Sayori started to get a little worried but soon realized that since she had

already started digesting you there was no point in attempting to get you out. She

made uncomfortable smile knowing that you had accepted your fate in her belly.

As you continue you resting inside her, your body softens up and more it is

absorbed. All you can do is smile as you digest and you eventually pass out. Sayori

noticed how much smaller her belly had gotten over time and gave it a poke.

"Guess he's all mushy in there." she said, "He was always a great friend."

Before she knew it, it was time for her to go to sleep. Without putting

anything on she just crawled into bed and eventually passed out. When she woke

up the next morning she noticed her boobs were bigger and squeezed them.

"They're even bigger now." she commented, smiling.

Then she got up and she realized something. She looked down at her

stomach and noticed she was now a bit chubbier. She frowned in response.

"How could you do this to me, _?" she said, before getting her smile

back and giggling.


	2. Feeding Her

You were a bit surprised but somehow you managed to get used to being the only male in the literature club. Sure, your best friend was a girl but until you joined the literature club you weren't spending every day surrounded by girls. Out of all the girls you met in the literature club you found yourself getting the closest to the shortest girl, Natsuki . Like you, she had an interest in anime and manga only she was way more into it than you were. However, you didn't mind.

Since she's the shortest in the clubroom you're a great deal taller than she is but you don't normally pay attention to that. The two of you usually just sit down in the corner of the room reading manga together. As she's reading, you look at the girl who has straight pastel pink hair and pink eyes. There's also an hour-glassed shaped hair clip on the right side of her bangs and two red ribbons forming two small twin-tails. Her hair isn't too long and she has small bangs on the side of her face and small locks on her forehead.

Like most of the girls in the clubroom, Natsuki wears her uniform as intended. On her is a warm grey blazer and underneath is a brown sweater vest over a white collared shirt. Everything is topped off with a red ribbon and she's also wearing a dark blue skirt and white knee socks as well as a pair of shoes. The girl pauses, noticing you looking at her.

"Is something wrong?" she said.

"No, it's nothing." you said.

"Good. I was worried I'd have to punch you in the face or something."

You let out a sigh in response. After a while, the two of you end up in a discussion about the manga you were reading.

"I just can't believe it ends like that!" exclaimed Natsuki , "Such a crappy ending!"

"I know, right?" you said, completely agreeing with her.

Your conversation is interrupted by the sound of her stomach rumbling loudly. She blushes in embarrassment.

"S-sorry about that. I wasn't able to eat breakfast today… or lunch." she said.

"Nothing?" you said.

Natsuki shook her head.

"No, I wasn't able to get anything to eat." she answered.

" So you didn't have any money on you?" you said, only asking about school, attempting to avoid talking about her home life.

"Sadly, I did not."

"Don't you have any friends you could ask?"

"I don't have a whole lot of friends, and then you guys usually only get to see in the clubroom."

"I'll tell you what. I'll get you something to eat."

"_, you don't have to do that."

"I'm doing this because I want to. Don't you worry about it."

"I don't need you spending any money on me."

Her stomach growls again.

"Come on, you need to get something." you suggested.

"Well… fine. Get me anything… as long as it tastes good." said Natsuki .

"How about… me?" you suggested.

"What are you suggesting?" she asked, "You're not asking me to do something perverted are you!?"

"No, nothing of the sort!" you exclaimed, "I'm letting you eat me.:

"As in, you're my food?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

Natsuki stops to think for a second before agreeing.

"Fine, but we need to do it at your house." she said.

"Understood." you said.

Eventually, it's time for the two of you to get home. Natsuki hold onto her growling stomach, looking forward to finally being able to get some food inside of it. As the two of you head into the hallway, she looks at you and starts drooling. You don't notice until you make it to the front door.

"Are you okay, Natsuki ?" you asked.

"Huh? ...Oh!" she responds, feeling embarrassed when she realized that she had spaced out.

The two of you just laugh it off and head over to your place. You take the hungry girl into your room and sit down on your bed. After that, you remove your shirt and slide your pants down exposing your underwear for her to see.

"W-what are you doing!? Pervert!" she exclaimed.

"You wanted to eat me, didn't you?" you said, "I don't think you'd want to be tasting clothes."

"Good point." responded Natsuki .

"And get yourself undressed too." you suggested, "You don't want to ruin your uniform."

"You just want to look at my boobs before I eat you, don't you?" she asked, as she began removing her blazer.

"That wasn't my inte ntion," you said, "but now that I think about it, maybe I do."

"You really are a pervert… but since it's you, I guess it's fine." said Natsuki as she removed her sweater vest.

The girl ' s white shirt came off next and then was thrown to the floor. You could now see the girl's boobs contained by a pink bra , which weren't that large and her bare stomach. Natsuki took her skirt off next, showing her pink panties.

Once she was in her underwear she leaned over to you and you could tell she was drooling. As soon as your face enters her mouth it gets soaked in saliva. You clothes your eyes in response.

It feels a little uncomfortable in first dealing with the smell of her breath and how wet she's getting your body as she tastes it. You slide down her throat and she swallows up to your chest. Putting her hands on your sides she shoves more of your body inside. You wiggle your way down and your head reaches her stomach. You wiggle yourself some more and get more of yourself in. By this point, Natsuki has moved on from your chest and went down to your stomach.

Your underwear enters her mouth next and when she gets to your crotch, she blushes especially since she can feel your now erect penis. The embarrassment causes her to swallow you down more quickly. As you get more into her stomach you move yourself around in an effort to get yourself upright when the rest of your body joins you. You then feel her hands on your legs and she's pushing you inside. With several more swallows, your feet are in her mouth. Your toes curl up as her teeth close behind them. It only takes one more gulp to finish you off.

"You perv, you were really enjoying this weren't you?" said Natsuki .

You blush, however, no one can see you because you are inside her stomach.

"I might've~." you responded.

Natsuki sighed.

"Whatever, but thanks. I really needed this." she said.

"I care about you," you said.

"Do you usually say embarrassing stuff like that?" she responded.

"We're both in our underwear and you just ate me." you said.

"Good point." replied Natsuki .

The two of you chat a bit. However, Natsuk isn't very concerned when you start digesting. She notices her belly is a bit smaller and just smiles.

"Is my dinner enjoying h im self?" she says, slapping her belly.

"Yeah, it's real nice in here." you said.

The walls of her belly squeezed your body and the movements splash digestive fluids all over you.

"You know I'm digesting you, right?" she said.

"I wouldn't have fed myself to you if I didn't want this." you said.

"You really are a weird guy, you know that?" responded Natsuki .

"I'll take that as a compliment." you said.

Natsuki sighed and the two of you continued talking. Over time, your body just got softer and your underwear had digested off completely. You made sure tease Natsuki when you were completely naked.

"That's gross!" she said, "I don't need the details of your digestion."

You laugh in response. She smiles.

You slowly become mush in her gut. She pokes her belly when it's less than half the size it was when she first swallowed you.

"Glad… I could… help…" was the last thing she heard you say before your consciousness faded.

After that she put her uniform back on and left. She snuck into her place, making sure not to get her father's attention. She quietly walked to her room and went to bed. By morning, you were completely digested and Natsuki's boobs went up a size. She even made sure to show off in the club room that day.


	3. Happy Birthday, Monika!

You and most of the girls in the clubroom had been planning this for ages. You wanted to get her something special for her hard work as the president of the literature club. Everyone's at school in their uniform, however Sayori's is unbuttoned revealing her brown sweater vest that is over a white shirt. Everything is topped off with a red ribbon like the other girls and they're all wearing dark blue skirts. Most of the girls wore white knee socks, however, Monika wore black thigh-high socks. Each of the girls had a different length of hair: Sayori's was coral pink, cut short and slightly curled at the ends and she had a bow on the left side of her head, Natsuki's was pastel pink and although short was longer than Sayori's and she had a red hour-glass shaped hairpin on the right side of her bangs and two red ribbons forming small pigtails, Yuri's hair was long, straight, and dark purple and she also wore purple barrettes on both sides of her head and then Monika had long coral brown hair that she kept in a ponytail tied back with a large white bow as well as bangs and two long strands of hair next to her face.

Sayori and Yuri stayed behind in the clubroom to get it ready for the party everyone was throwing. You were in the kitchen with Natsuki who was preparing something. The item she was preparing happened to be you. You were laid down naked on the counter on your stomach and Natsuki was rubbing sweet-tasting ingredients all over your body. The last thing she did was add frosting and sprinkles before putting you on a tray and into the oven.

You smile nervously as the door of the oven closes behind you and Natsuki turns it on. While you're in there, you have know idea what Natsuki's doing. All you know is that it's really hot inside the oven. However, it's not hot enough to burn your skin. Just hot enough for you to sweat a lot. If felt like forever but eventually, the oven door opens and Natsuki pulls you out.

"I'm sure she'll love you." said Natsuki .

You don't say anything. You just remain still and continue to play the role of Monika's birthday cake.Natsuki covers you up and then carries the tray all the way to the clubroom. By the time she gets there, the other girls have already arranged some desks to form a table where she leaves the tray. By the looks of it, everything is set up and it isn't long before Monika shows up.

"Happy birthday!" the other girls said in unison.

"T-thank you." Monika responded, feeling happy, "But… where's _?"

"Don't worry about that." responded Sayori .

"Why don't you eat your 'cake'?" suggested Yuri.

"I worked real hard on it." said Natsuki confidently.

Monika shrugged and walked over to the 'table' made out of desks and uncovered the tray and found you lying there. Monika smiled as she looks at you.

"Hope you like him!" said Natsuki , giggling.

"Are you sure I can eat him?" asked Monika.

"He's already consented." answered Yuri.

"I guess it'll be fine then." said Monika, "Hope you enjoy being my cake."

You continue to keep your mouth shut and just wait for the girl to begin. Monika sits down in front of you and your body is slowly lifted up feet-first. She sends your feet into her mouth and they begin sliding down her throat. She gulps down more, moving up your legs, realling enjoying the combined taste of your body and whatever Natsuki added to you. As your lower body entered her stomach it began to expand and it soon got to a point where her uniform couldn't hold it in.

Monika's gut began hanging out when more of your legs had reached her stomach and your exposed dick ran across her tongue. She swallowed that down with no hesitation and then your stomach enters her mouth. By this point, your feet have reached her stomach acid which makes your skin tingle. You remain smiling as Monika keeps going. The next thing you know, your chest is sliding off of her tongue and your stomach is in her throat.

Monika continues to pull you in and then her mouth slowly closes and the last thing you see, is the other three girls looking at you being swallowed. You see Sayori waving before Monika closes her teeth and sends the rest of you down. Once you've fallen completely into her stomach everyone outside can see her extended gut that could no longer be contained by her uniform. She lets out a large belch before patting her stomach.

"Who knew _ would make such a good cake?" commented Monika.

"Glad you liked him." responded Natsuki .

"I can't believe _'s in your belly now!" exclaimed Sayori running over to rub Monika's extended stomach.

"Hope he enjoys this." said Monika, "Because I'm not letting him out."

"Don't worry about that," said Sayori , "he already agreed to do this knowing you'd digest him!"

"And that doesn't bother you?" responded Monika.

"Why would it?" asked Sayori , "Stuff like this happens all the time , right?"

Monika just shrugged, resting her hands in her belly. On the inside, your naked body is moved around at a rapid piece and stomach acids are splashed onto your skin which stings a little at first bet you get used to it and eventually can't feel any pain. You actually felt quite nice in there. Suddenly, the sounds of her stomach gurgling got louder and your body felt softer. The girls on the outside noticed Monika's belly was getting smaller.

"He's getting all squishy~." commented Sayori , poking Monika's belly.

"Stop that. It tickles." responded Monika.

"If you keep doing that, you could end up joining him." Yuri teased.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Natsuki , "_ offered to be her cake and now he's getting digested."

"I'm sure there are lots of things we can do to pass the time while he digests." suggested Monika.

You couldn't hear much from the outside but it sounded like the girls were enjoying themselves and having a good time. While you weren't out there to share this moment with them you were completely content with being inside one of their stomachs. After a good while of partying, you suddenly felt shorterdue to the fact that a good chunk of your body had been turned into a soupy mess mixed in with some snack foods that Monika ate during the party.

Monika goes home with her belly about half the size it was when she first swallowed you. To anyone that saw her then, it looked as if she were just pregnant. When she got home she went to her room, sat on her bed, and put her hands on her belly. She talked to you a bit but you didn't respond, due to literally being unable to at that point. However, this didn't stop her. She continued to speak. Before she went to bed, her belly was way smaller and her boobs were even bigger.

"Thanks for making this birthday one of the best, _."


	4. Just Getting Into Yuri

Often times in the clubroom it could be real noisy, so you appreciated those times when everyone would stop and do their own thing. Except you weren't on your own. You were with one of the girls in the literature club and while you never said anything out loud, you had bit of an attraction to her. She's the tallest girl in the club with long straight dark purple hair and purple eyes. She also wore purple barrettes on both sides of her head. Like you, she was in a uniform but she was wearing a dark blue skirt while you were wearing pants.

She wore a warm-gray blazer over a sweater vest with a white collared shirt underneath it. Everything was topped off with a red ribbon and she also had white knee socks and shoes. Her name is Yuri and the two of you were sitting next to each other, reading a book together. There was something about doing this with her that put you at ease. It made you feel really comfortable .

"I think that'll be a good place to stop." said Yuri.

"It looks like it's getting late." you responded, looking out the window, "Everyone else has gone home already."

"I think everybody might end up with the wrong idea." replied Yuri.

"...Is that problem?" you asked.

"_! H-how could you say something like that with a straight face!?" she responds, clearly shocked.

"Then don't think about it." you suggested.

You actually didn't mind if the other members thought the two of you were going out. You did like her, after all. But did Yuri like you back? You never asked or even tried to ask. However, there was one thing you had wanted from Yuri since the day the two of you met and you weren't sure if you could ask her to do such a thing. After you pack up, you clench your fists together and approach Yuri.

"Do you need something, _?" asked Yuri.

"Well, I uh… please eat me!" you exclaimed.

"Huh!?" she responds, "You know what, I should just go."

Before she can take off, you grab onto her hand.

"Please," you said, "I want this."

"I suppose I can save time by not having to make dinner." she said, "Let's head over to my place." she suggested.

The two of you leave the building and head over to her house. Inside, she leads you to her living room and has you sit down on her light brown couch. She then looks over at you, and unbuttons her blazer.

"Remember," she said, "you wanted this. There's no going back. I will eat you and I will digest you."

"Understood." you responded.

You remove your shirt as she takes her brown sweater off. She then lifts her white shirt over her head and throws it to the ground. At the same time you slide your pants to the floor and then she does the same with her skirt. Now a girl in her purple bra and panties is in front of you and she has a pretty big amount of cleavage. You move yourself closer to her and your face is sucked inside her mouth and quickly heads down her esophagus.

Your shoulders squeeze into her mouth next and then your chest. Before you know it, your face has appeared in her belly. Your bare stomach is the next thing to slide past her tongue and head for her throat. Inside her belly, you find yourself positioning yourself upward so you can get yourself comfortable when she finishes swallowing you. Your underwear follows behind you and then all she has left is your legs. She gulps them up quickly and you fall in completely. Yuri leans back on the couch and puts her hands on her belly and you sit yourself up, ready for what her digestive fluids will do to your body.

"I don't know why you wanted this," she said, "but thanks."

"Heh," you said.

"Have fun in there while you can," she said, "because you're not coming out the same way."

Yuri started rubbing her belly and while you were on the inside, you began rubbing the walls to make her feel good. This results in her enjoying the feeling of holding you inside more and it leads to your digestion going a little quicker. You feel your body get softer and Yuri notices her belly is shrinking. The two of you don't say a word to each other. You just accept that this is where you are now and at this point, Yuri only thinks of you as food. After a while, your body is completely soft and a mess and somehow you're still conscious. Yuri pokes her much smaller belly. You feel her touching your melted flesh.

"I'm still in here." you said.

"You're still conscious?" she responded, shocked.

"Yeah, I guess." you responded.

"Did you have fun in there?" she asked.

"Yeah… I did." you said.

That was the last thing she heard from you because at that point, you really did pass out. Yuri continued to play with her belly as it had its way with you and went to bed appearing only slightly chubbier than usual. She woke up the next morning with a bit of belly fat and even larger boobs.

"They really did get bigger overnight." commented Yuri.


	5. Monika Takes Out The Literature Club

Monika's birthday was over and everyone had to get used to going back to school. Sayori had gotten used to not having her childhood friend around and the literature club just want on as normal. However,Sayori noticed something off about Monika. Her hair was tied up how it usually and she was wearing her uniform, but she wasn't wearing anything under her blazer, which happened to be open, exposing her stomach and her black bra which held onto a decent sized rack.

Every now and then, Sayori found herself looking at Monika's stomach, which happened to be a little chubby as a result of digesting you at her birthday party. Whenever she realized what she was doing she managed to look away. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel curious. With a nervous gulp she approached Monika.

"Yes, Sayori ?" she said.

"What was it like? Eating _, I mean?" asked Sayori .

"Oh, he was delicious." answered Monika, "But I don't know if I could find any more food like him."

"Well," said Sayori , "what if you ate me next?"

"I had a feeling you might want to end up like _," responded Monika, "so I came here prepared."

Monika directed Sayori to a desk and began taking her shoes and white knee socks off. Her skirt went down next, exposing her light blue panties. After that. Monika removed her blazer and then pulled her sweater and shirt off. Sayori was blushing the whole time. Once she was completely in her underwear, Monika grabbed Sayori's feet and put them in her mouth. Monika gulped down hard sending as much as she could in and before she knew it, her knees were in her mouth.

Monika swallowed them down and worked her way past her panties and went onto tasting her bare back. Sayori was in a state of total happiness as Monika continued swallowing her body. Her chest started entering Monika's mouth after that and didn't take long for her boobs to disappear from the sight of the outside world. All Monika had left was Sayori's head and at this point her feet where in her belly. Monika's lips soon close behind Sayori and not too much later, she's curling herself up inside Monika's stomach.

"Did you… just eat Sayori !?" exclaimed Natsuki , who had just entered the room with Yuri.

"I already ate _. I don't see why this is such a big deal." responded Monika, "Besides, she offered herself to me."

"Yeah, but we only have so many members in this club!" exclaimed Natsuki .

"When there are less of us, it's easier to do fun things like this together." Monika replied.

"Are you fucking serious!?" exclaimed Natsuki , "You're insane!"

"Maybe, but I think you're dessert." responded Monika.

"Huh?" was all Natsuki said.

"Yuri?" said Monika, looking at Yuri.

Yuri nodded, as if she understood what Monika was instructed her to do. She grabbed the short girl and brought her over to Monika, kicking and screaming.

"Let me go, you bitch!" she exclaimed.

Yuri lifted her up and shoved her face into Monika's slowly opening mouth. As her squirming body entered, Monika began unbuttoning her blazer and pulling up her shirt as she slid in. Natsuki winced in fear, when Monika licked her bare stomach. Her skirt slid off next, exposing her pink panties to the outside world before her ass was completely swallowed. Her legs on the outside are kicking until Monika and Yuri team up to hold them down. Once both of Natsuki's feet are in Monika's mouth she tears up, realizing that she's just become food and nothing more. Natsuki falls down into her stomach with her shirt pulled up, exposing her stomach to the digestive fluids.

"So nice of you to join me!" exclaimed Sayori .

"Shut up." responded Natsuki .

"Thank you, Yuri." said Monika, "Would you like a reward for that?"

"Is it what I think it is?" asked Yuri.

"Probably." responded Monika.

"Oh, okay." she said, removing her clothes.

As soon as she gets down to a purple bra and panties she sticks her fingers into Monika's mouth which slowly opens up allowing her to push more of herself inside. It's easy for Monika to get past Yuri's shoulders and moved onto her large chest, which she soaks with saliva. Yuri lets out an embarrassed shriek before more of her is swallowed down. Her stomach slides off Monika's tongue and heads for the throat. The girl's panties go in next and then her legs. Not too much later, she joins Natsuki and Yuri.

"What the fuck is wrong with this club?" said Natsuki , still upside-down.

Yuri wiggles herself a bit, trying to get herself as upright as she possibly can.

"Doesn't it feel good though?" asked Sayori , cheerfully.

"I never asked to end up like _!" yelled Natsuki .

"Even if it wasn't now, Monika probably would've eaten you eventually." said Yuri.

"Let me guess," said Natsuki , "none of you are going to help me get out of here, are you?"

"None of us are getting out." said Yuri, "At least not the way we came in."

Natsuki began sobbing.

"You should be happy," said Monika, "you get to contribute to the club by making me not hungry!"

"This isn't right, you bitch!" responded Natsuki ..

Monika just sits back, rubbing her belly and enjoying how it felt to be digesting her friends. Natsukiattempted to struggle but could make very little movements. To make things worse for her, due to being upside-down her face began digesting so she was no longer able to speak. The stomach acids do their part on the other girls as well. Monika's belly got smaller as more of the girls got digested and on the inside , the two girls who were still conscious were really enjoying themselves. Eventually, all three of them would turn into an unrecognizable mess of flesh and bones. Monika then went home, happy t o have eaten three friends.


	6. The Literature Club Goes Swimming

The literature club had been making plans to go on a trip to the beach for a while, but all of the beaches were closed. They didn't have any luck with pools either, so they met up at the clubroom to discuss. The conversation went on for a while but it ended up taking a bizarre turn.

"I've got it!" said Monika, "What if we swim inside someone's belly?"

"What?" responded Natsuki , "Were you dropped on your head as kid or something?"

"Well…" said Monika.

"I wanna do it!" exclaimed Sayori .

"You'll get digested." said Natsuki , folding her arms.

"Just… think about it." suggested Monika.

"If we do it," you said, "who eats the rest of us?"

"That's a good question." said Monika, "We'll figure it out when we get there."

While you don't get everything figured out then you still make plans to meet up the next day. When you walk into the clubroom, you see something you weren't expecting to see. All four of the girls are wearing a swimsuit. Monika is wearing a brown bikini, Yuri's is purple, Sayori's is orange, and Natsuki's is yellow. Looking at the girls, you can see Monika and Yuri have the most cleavage.

"You gonna go get changed, _?" asked Monika.

"Oh, right!" you said, before leaving the room.

You get back wearing blue pair of swim trunks.

"So how are we going to do this?" you asked.

"I'm going to shrink you guys down and then swallow you up." answered Monika.

"What about you?" asked Sayori , "Are you going to go swimming in someone's belly too?"

"I don't know." she answered.

"She knows she can get away with digesting us whether she gets eaten or not." said Natsuki .

"Hey, you guys all consented!" responded Monika.

"Yeah, whatever." responded Natsuki .

"So, who's first?" asked Yuri.

"I-I'll go." you offered as you approached Monika, who stood behind the desk at the front of the clubroom.

Once you get there you find four cups sitting there and Monika tells you to drink one of them. You reluctantly drink one of them, and you find yourself slowly getting smaller. Before you're know it, you're much shorter and standing on Monika's desk. You look up at her, and she's huge. She picks you up and you gulp nervously as she brings you to her slowly opening maw. You may be small, but she only shrank you to a certain point, so she could only fit half of your body in her mouth at time. Your upper body goes in first and then your legs and you go down her throat like it ' s a water slide and splash in her stomach acid.

The other girls approach the desk, and all take a drink from a cup at the same time. They all shrink down to the same size as you. Monika grabs Sayori next and slowly brings the girl to her face. She slowly swallows her down and sends her in after you. The next person she swallows is Yuri, who goes in at approximately the same speed. After that, Monika reaches for Natsuki .

"I guess I have no choice." said Natsuki , "Today I get digested."

Monika slides her into her mouth. Natsuki's face slides down her throat and then as her body descends, Monika traces her outline with her fingers until she makes it to the stomach and splashes in the acids with everyone else. Everyone stands up, and for Natsuki the acid reaches slightly above her chin and for everyone else it's about above their stomach and close to their chests. Natsuki sighed, realizing she would digest the easiest. However, this didn't stop the rest of you from playing around in there by splashing the digestive fluids on each other and softening each other's skin. On the outside, Monika contentedly patted her belly.

"Have fun at the 'pool', guys." she said.

Over time, the club members inside Monika's stomach start running low energy and start moving a lot slower, due to how much softer their bodies have

become. Natsuki can no longer do anything because a good chunk of her lower body got digested, causing her to lose her balance, allowing the rest of her body to digest more easily. Y ou smile, happy that you got to spend this special time together with your friends and eventually you, Sayori , and Yuri pass out.


	7. Sayori's Breakfast

Like usual you got yourself up on time for school. However, the same thing can't be said about your best friend who happened to oversleep again. You find yourself running into her house to wake her up. Eventually, she gets dressed and the two of you start walking to school. It's nice and quiet until you hear the sound of her stomach growling. You sighed in response.

"You didn't eat breakfast, did you?" you asked.

"N-no. I didn't have time!" she exclaimed.

"I guess I should get you something to eat." you said.

"_, you don't have to." responded Sayori.

"Hey, I care about you." you said, "I don't want you to go hungry."

"Thanks," she said, "but I don't know if we have time to grab something."

"Then it'll just have to be me." you suggested.

"_!" exclaimed Sayori, "You want to be my breakfast?"

"I don't mind getting eaten if it's you that eats me."

"But… I'll digest you."

"It won't be the end."

"You really want this?"

"Yes."

Her stomach growled again.

"Sounds like your belly wants me too." you said.

Sayori let out a nervous laugh. You begin taking your uniform off and when you're just in your underwear, you walk over to Sayori whose mouth opens wide over your head and starts swallowing you down. Your head quickly goes down Sayori's throat and when it reaches her belly it starts to expand on the outside. As more of you is swallowed down the bigger it grows, eventually getting too big to be hidden by her shirt. She swallows your chest and then gets to your stomach.

Your underwear is the next to enter her mouth and she quickly moves on so she can get back to tasting your delicious skin. Your face lands in her stomach acid and you close your eyes as you continue sliding into the tight, wet space. Sayori grabs onto your legs and helps shove them in. You then feel your knees and her mouth and then she works her way toward your feet. Most of your body has entered her mouth at this point and then all she has left are your feet, which soon join the rest of you. This is when you settle down in your best friend's belly.

"Thanks for breakfast, _." she said, patting her large belly, "But how am I going to explain this?"

"Guess I didn't really think of that." you said.

"I wonder how quick I can digest you." said Sayori.

"I think it'll take a while for you to digest me completely." you answer honestly.

"We'll just have to hope no one notices." said Sayori.

Sayori made it to school and went to her first class, quickly sitting down in her seat, hoping to hide her big belly. Luckily, class goes like it normally does and you're able to start digesting in peace. Your body starts getting softer. You don't even say a word as your flesh is slowly melted off of your bones. As you sit in there, her stomach acid eventually rises over you and you hold your breath. Not even bothering to move, you can tell your skin is peeling off of your body.

What's normally underneath your skin would soon be exposed to her acid. Then her stomach starts going crazy moving you all over. Your flesh starts coming off you more quickly. By lunch time, you're a skeleton sitting in a mess of your own flesh. Since you're still in her belly, Sayori doesn't get anything to eat for lunch and just continues trying to hide her belly, which was about half the size it was when she swallowed you.

A few people gave her some awkward stares in the hallway, but she did her best to ignore them. She let out a sigh of relief at the end of the day, but then she started to sweat, realizing she had to go to club. She looked down at her belly, which had shrunk quite a bit. However, not enough of you had shrunk and it looked like she had gotten fatter. When she went to club, she managed to convince everyone that you were home sick. When Sayori went home that night, the size of her boobs increased from digesting you.

"You're such a good friend, _." she said, squeezing them.


	8. Forgotten Poem

You had forgotten to write a poem! Recently, you had joined your school's literature club at the request of your best friend. To your surprise the club was full of cute girls and now you're the only male in the club. In the club, everyone was required to write poems and turn them in the next day. And on this day, you just happened to forget. Not only did you forget to bring it, but you forgot to write it. Monika decided to keep you after class and you told your best friend to just go home without you.

"I'm not mad, I'm just a little disappointed." said Monika.

"I know… I'm sorry I forgot." you said.

"That's nice and all," she said, "but you still didn't write it."

"Do you want me to write one now?" you asked, "Or turn in two tomorrow?"

"Don't worry about that," she said, "You just turn one in tomorrow."

You were relieved that she seemed to be letting you off the hook but something about the atmosphere seemed to suggest that she wasn't done with you.

"However," she said, "you're still going to have to make it up to me."

"What do you want me to do?" you asked.

"You get to be my dinner." said Monika, "Do you accept?"

You bit your lip feeling nervous about what she had said and then you nodded.

"Yeah, I-I'll be your dinner." you said.

"Good!" said Monika, "Now take off your clothes so I can taste your body."

"Y-yes." you said, slowly undressing.

Monika began to slightly undress herself. She undid her blazer and revealed to you that she wasn't wearing anything underneath other than a black bra and you found yourself looking at her bare stomach. Once you were in your underwear you thought about how you would be inside of it and the idea made your dick hard. Monika slowly approached you and put her hand under your chin.

"You ready to go in?" she said, putting her hand on her stomach, "You want to be in here?"

You nodded.

"You want to digest in there and fatten me up?" she asked.

You nodded again.

"Good dinner." she said, opening her mouth over your head.

Your face is covered by a wet darkness but it's very obvious that she is swallowing you whole! And you were okay with that. She gulped down your face and brought your neck and shoulders in next. It was an interesting feeling, being swallowed whole by a girl like this. Monika brought your chest inside and then your stomach. You soon find most of yourself upside down in her belly. Your underwear then enters her mouth and she slurps your legs and then the join the rest of you in her acid-filled belly.

Monika patted her belly with you inside. Then she started rubbing, and you felt the movements of her hands, so you decided to help her feel good by rubbing the walls of her stomach. Monika started moaning, really enjoying the feeling. A few minutes later, the girl's stomach acid started working on your exposed skin. It began to turn red and sting a bit, but the pain quickly went away and you began slowly melting. As you were digesting, Monika packed her things and left.

As she walked home, there weren't too many people out but the few that saw her raised their eyebrows. Monika ignored them and went all the way to her house and sat on the couch, continuing to rub her belly. At this point, your entire body had been covered in stomach acid due to the movements you were experiencing inside. You stop massaging the walls of her stomach since your arms got tired.

"Do you like in there?" asked Monika.

"Y-yeah." you said, "I love it!"

"Looking forward to being fully digested by me and then becoming my boobs?" asked Monika.

"Yes!" you responded, "I want to be part of you."

"Let me help with that." said Monika.

Monika stood up, grabbed her belly and pushed it upward. Inside, you felt yourself move upward and then back down. Then you felt yourself move all around as Monika started wiggling her belly all over the place. She then crawled onto the couch, her belly hanging. Inside, you are just covered in slime and digestive fluids which continue to eat away at your skin.

"Did my dinner like that?" asked Monika.

"Yes. Please digest me!" you requested.

Monika sat herself down, placing her hands on her belly. Inside, her stomach acid started to rise and even more of you melted off. Over time, you would become a mess stewing away in her gut. Monika enjoyed every second of digesting you as her belly shrank. That night, she would finish digesting you and what you didn't add to her body she would drop eventually drop in the toilet.


	9. Closer To Him

It was a normal day for the literature club but as everyone was heading out, Monika asked that Sayori stay behind. You asked if you should wait for her but she just told you to leave without hair. Sayori nervously approaches Monika.

"You're probably wondering what I want from you." she said.

"Um, yeah." said Sayori , "What is this about?"

"I… k inda like _." she said.

"T-that's… fine." said Sayori .

"You're his best friend so I wanted to know what you thought," continued Monika, "However, I won't lie I'm feeling a bit jealous of how close the two of you are."

"I'm sorry?" responded Sayori .

"No, don't apologize." said Monika, "I'd just like to ask you a favor."

"A favor?"

"I think _ actually likes you."

"Huh?"

"It's kinda obvious. Anyways, I don't think there's any way he'll choose me."

"You can't say that for certain!"

"I can't change how he feels but… I have an idea that might be good for both of us."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I want you to eat me."

"Excuse me?"

"Swallow me up and then digest me into your boob fat. That way I'll be a part of you. It's the only way I can get closer to _!"

"Are you sure about this, Monika? You really want me to eat and digest you."

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

"I guess."

"Thank you, Sayori !"

Sayori began to slowly undress. As she removed her own clothes, Monika did the same. Before they knew it, Monika was in a black bra and panties and Sayori was in pink. Sayori blushed looking at the other girl, who then presented her hands. Sayori's mouth then opened wide over her head and she began swallowing. Monika smiled as her face headed for Sayori's throat.

Sayori enjoyed the flavor of her willing prey as it travelled down her esophagus getting ready to rest in her belly that started to grow as it was slowly filled. Monika's shoulders and then chest entered Sayori's mouth. Sayori got a good taste of her boobs and her bra came undone in the process. Monika blushed in response, but obviously Sayori couldn't see that and she went even further down her friend's throat. Sayori swallowed again, tasting her belly and then her panties. Last was her legs, which she wasted no time in slurping up. Sayori let out a huge belch when Monika has settled in her belly.

"You were delicious, Monika." commented Sayori .

"Now I can be closer to _!" said Monika, "After I become tit fat!"

Monika laughed and so did Sayori , although her laugh sounded a bit more nervous. She had done it. Sayori had swallowed Monika. Now here she was with a large belly. At least it felt good. Sayori found herself rubbing her belly enjoying the feeling of having a living meal inside and the meal seemed to be enjoying itself to.

The topless girl sat still in Sayori's belly waiting for it to digest her. Eventually, the acid started eating at her lower body. As she sat inside Sayori , Monika felt herself slowly get shorter. Eventually, Sayori's stomach started moving Monika around. Monika couldn't move herself, she was stuck going wherever the stomach wanted her to go. She didn't even fight it. She just let it happen. As this kept going, more of Sayori's stomach acid covered Monika's body.

The acid splashed onto her and slid down into her panties, melting what was inside. It didn't take too much longer for her panties to get digested off. Suddenly, Monika was naked with some muscle tissue exposed on random parts of her body. Sayori's stomach acid rose, making her digestion go faster and converting her into an unrecognizable form. Eventually, Sayori would finish digesting her and end up with larger breasts.

"Let's see what _ thinks of these." she said.


End file.
